


D's of life (Dick and Death)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Isaac, First Time, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sad Derek, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles is there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek's first time.<br/>Or at least, the first time that counts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm in love with you (And all your not-so-little things)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A REPOST BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS STORY.  
>  I fixed some things on it, so now I'm reposting <3
> 
> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello! 
> 
> I’m **graveltotempo** , aka **slytherinsimon** on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all _still_ here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination

Allison was the first to break the silence in the room where she, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Stiles and Isaac were camped. It had been going on for almost half an hour and she was officially done with the lack of noise. “Okay, out with it. What is going on?” she asked, and they all looked up at her and blinked in surprise.

Erica put down her phone first. “I’m glad you asked. My amazing and beautiful coordinator came and asked me this morning, whether or not have I found a school that I will attend yet.” She said, blowing on her polished nails.

Boyd shifted nervously in his seat. “And have you?” he asked, and Erica levelled him with a glare.

“No. Because we need to talk about it with the pack, and I don’t even know what exactly I want to study. I wanna leave Beacon Hills for sure, but I don’t want to leave any of you.” She explained, deflating a little.

Lydia put down the book, lips pursed. “I received an acceptance letter. From every single Ivy League University in America. I used to dream of this” she explained, and looked around at the rest. “But now… Everything is so uncertain! And I hate it, I need facts, things that I’m sure of.” She complained.

Allison nodded in understanding, and looked at the other three boys. Boyd shrugged. “I figured everyone was having a quiet day so I rolled with it.” He told her frankly and she rolled her eyes at him. He was obviously lying, but if he wasn’t ready to share his burdens, nobody should force him to.

Stiles was distracted again, but when he finally noticed them all staring at him he turned with a look to Allison. “How did you know that Scott was the one you wanted to have sex with?” he asked her, and Boyd nearly fell off the bed in surprise.

Lydia and Erica moved closer to him in curiosity, while Isaac let out a whimper from where he was perched at the edge of the bed.

"I mean, I like Derek, he's my mate and all of that, but I'm 17, right? I should be having sex. I should be wanting to have sex. And I want to have sex. I just...." 

Erica raised her hands up to stop him from babbling. "Calm down, Stilinski and fear not." she said, flashing a grin at him. 

Boyd and Isaac stepped further away from her. "You want to tell us that you and Derek have not had sex yet?" asked Lydia, looking incredulous. 

Stiles shrugged. "I used to always stop him because of... you know, track record." he muttered. Allison reached to pat him consongly on the head. Stiles was not a virgin, but his past sexual experiences were not the best. Two frisky hook-ups in Freshman year and then the Theo Experience that shall not be mentioned. 

Lydia huffed, and Stiles continued. "But things are different now. Derek knows, so I'm... I don't know, I think I want to, but I'm nervous, I haven't had sex in months, what if I'm awful, what if I ruin everything, what if Derek doesn't want me, what if..." 

" _Stiles_!" stopped him Boyd, moving closer to the other boy. The brunette snapped his mouth shut. "You don't have to worry about all this stuff. Derek _loves_ you. He loves you enough that he would never pressure you, and even if you decided to never have sex again, he'd just roll with that. He just wants _you_ , and for you to be _happy_ , so calm down." said the stoic boy, and Stiles took a deep calming breath. 

Allison reached for his hand, clasping it in hers. "And, there is nothing we can say to prepare you for this. It'll just... happen. You'll know he's the right one, and you'll know when the right time comes. All that awful planning and getting ready and all that crap it's not real. Whenever it feels right for you, do it." she added, and Stiles gave her a dubious look. 

Erica nodded solemnly. "You love Derek, dumbass. And he loves you. The right time will come." she promised, and Stiles nodded again, uncomfortable with all the attention. 

He turned to Isaac. "What about you? What's got your knickers in a twist?" Isaac looked startles at the question, and that alone was enough to divert all the attention on the curly boy. 

Isaac shifted nervously and looked down at his fingers. "Danny asked me out on a date." he muttered in the end. 

Erica looked ecstatic. "Finally! Oh my god, I've been waiting for this day, what did you say? What time? Oh my god, what are you going to wear?" she asked excitedly, Lydia and Allison hovering behind her. Even Boyd had closed his book and was staring at him expectantly. 

Isaac gave a nervous smile. He had been crushing on Danny since they were kids, and finally Danny had noticed and was reciprocating. It was time to party. "I said yes, but..." 

"I'll find you the perfect outfit, you'll have so much fun, I honestly can't wait." said Erica, cutting right across him. 

Allison pushed the girl away with a smirk. "But what? Is something wrong, Isaac?" she asked, and the boy shook his head, eyes lighting up in a smile. 

"No. I definitely need a cool outfit." he said, and no one noticed the skip in his heart.

* * *

Stiles made grabby hands at Derek, and the werewolf passed him the popcorn back without a single comment, eyes trained on the TV. "If they don't kiss..." started Stiles, and Derek shushed him, staring with rapt eyes at the television. They had been maratoning Shadowhunters since Derek had yet to see it, and they were finally at the Malec episode. 

"He is going to kiss him, right?" asked the werewolf, after watching Lydia Branwell appear on the screen in her wedding dress. 

Stiles smirked. “Maybe, perhaps, who knows. Why?" 

Derek glared at him for a second, before turning back to the TV. "Because queer baiting is the ugliest thing on earth, and we all deserve a kiss after all the angst." he told him. Stiles glanced at him in surprise and Derek arched an eyebrow in answer. "Representation matters. The media spends too much time queerbaiting couples with natural chemistry and then telling you that they are strictly platonic. Especially since they think that poor straight couples, even the abusive ones deserve more credit and attention than the former. It's unfair." 

Stiles sat up better giving Derek an approving look. "I think that the problem with representation, is that the few not straight couples that we have always have a tragic ending for some reason, and the fact that being in homosexual relationship automatically makes you gay is also a problem." 

Derek looked at him in surprise. "You mean bi erasure?" he asked, making Stiles nod. 

"Yeah. Bi and Pan erasure, and the entire LGBT community itself sometimes. Like the B stands for Bisexuals, but people conveniently forget that sometimes.” 

Derek made to reply, when Magnus finally irrupted in the wedding. "Oh god he's there." said the werewolf, smiling contently at the warlock, eyes crinkling. Stiles loved the kiss scene, but he wanted to see Derek's reaction. The werewolf stared, fingers twitching with the music and eyes widening when Lydia assured Alec that it was alright for him to leave her at the altar. His mouth opened in shock when Alec all but told his mother to fuck off and he smiled like the sun when they finally circled their hands around each other and kissed. "Oh god. Oh my god. This is.... I'm.... now that's a kiss! Stiles, look they are kissing! Like, they are actually kissing, this is so great. Oh god." said the werewolf, awed, and Stiles smiled softly at him. 

Derek was like this, you see? Eating popcorn with Stiles under the duvet, surprising the pack with birthday cakes and non-birthday gifts, talking about social justice and then fanboying over hot dudes and TV shows, wearing dark leather jacket and growling and then helping old ladies cross the road, strong Alpha werewolf and big bunny that used reading glasses for the aesthetic. And he was all that Stiles could ever want. 

Derek frowned at him when he finally noticed him staring. "You are not even watching it." he complained, and Stiles just stared at him, blurting out "I love you." 

Derek's ears turned pink and he smiled at Stiles, bunny teeth and all, and Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He moved up from the covers and planted himself on Derek's lap, bringing his lips to the werewolf's. The kiss was soft and sure at the same time, and Derek melted completely on him, smiling against his lips as their tongues moved with each other. 

Derek stopped the kiss first, and took in Stiles' flushed face. "Stiles, stop teasing me, I might not be able to stop." he joked and Stiles put a hand on his heart. 

"Then don't." he said. 

Derek looked at him in surprise. Stiles had always made him stop before it went too far, and suddenly he didn't anymore? "Wait. Are you joking? Are you drunk?" he asked, making the teenager roll his eyes. 

He pressed their lips together again. "I don't want you to stop. I love you, and I trust you." he said truthfully, his heart not skipping a beat. Derek brushed his fingers against Stiles' cheek, knowing better than question him again. Stiles loved him and Derek loved him back. He kissed the back on the human’s hand, before trailing kisses all the way up his arm, his cheek and then his mouth. They traded kisses again, the show completely forgotten. 

Stiles made for the couch to lay down on, but Derek stopped him. "No" a kiss "I'm going" another kiss "to make this" kisses "perfect." he promised, making Stiles laugh against his lips, fingers grazing Derek's skin from under the shirt. 

"I am hardly a virgin, you know?" he told him, but Derek didn't budge. 

"I don't care." he breathed against his lips. "I want it to be perfect, because it hasn't been perfect for you, and I want to make it up. _You_ deserve it to be perfect." he promised, and Stiles felt his heart clenching in his chest. Was it possible to love someone so much? One day his heart was going to break from all this love. 

He wrapped his arms and legs around the wolf like an octopus, and Derek laughed as he stood up holding him, laughing and kissing each other as they made their way towards the bedroom.

The werewolf placed him on the bed, and they stared at each other for a few seconds, sappy smiles on their faces until Derek finally leant down and kissed him again on the lips.Stiles kept his arms around Derek’s neck and tried to kick his own trousers off, but Derek stopped him, moving on top of him.

He moved back and took of his Henley in one fluid motion before helping Stiles out of his layers and layers of shirts. He punctuated each shirt he threw away with another kiss, pausing enough to see if Stiles wanted him to stop. The boy just kept urging him forward, until they were both in their underwear, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed.

Stiles pushed Derek down on the bed and moved on top of him, catching his lips on his skin as he straddled the werewolf. Derek gave a low groan when their erections bushed against each other and twisted them again so that he was on top again.

He kissed Stiles’ stomach, brushing his hands against the boy’s back and Stiles arched his back, allowing him to push his trousers further down his legs without fatigue, leaving him exposed.

With one hand cupping his ass, Derek pushed himself up again. Stiles stared back at his, his cheeks flushed at the intensity of Derek’s eyes. Derek smirked. “You are beautiful.” He said, making Stiles blush harder.

“Asshole.” Answered the boy, trying to hide his face, but Derek batted his hands away.

“My fingers are on their way to your asshole, thank you for inquiring.” He said, and the brunette laughed startled at him. Derek kissed his jaw again and went for his neck as he reached for the lube with his free hand.

Once his fingers were sufficiently lubed up he started sucking a hickey on Stiles’ neck, reliving in the small groans that the boy couldn’t control at all. The werewolf bit Stiles’ shoulder with his human teeth, and then slid one finger in the boy’s hole.

Stiles let out a small content sound shifting a little in discomfort, before pushing up Derek’s face so that he could kiss him again, biting on his lower lip and swiping his tongue over his small bunny teeth. “Cute bunny teeth.” He breathed teasingly.

Derek showed him his fangs with an eyebrow raise and Stiles winked at him. “Is that a threat or a promise?” he asked, and the werewolf snorted, adding another finger.

“A maybe.” He answered, biting Stiles’ collarbone (with normal teeth) when the boy moaned at the brush against his prostate.

“Ngh Derek…” breathed the boy, and the wolf’s teeth gleamed for a second. He rolled him back on his stomach, kissing the line of his back while his fingers scissored the inside of his ass. 

“Where is your continue talk?” asked him the werewolf, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his spine.

Stiles drew a laboured breath, face in the pillow. “You ngh, can’t do- fuck, broke me fucknuts argh, fuck-” Derek laughed at the unintelligible dialogue and stream of curse words that the brunette kept saying.

He gave one last bite at Stiles’ ass, making him yelp in pain, before rolling him back so that they were face to face again. Stiles’ face was splotched red, and his eyes were a little unfocused, but he still tried to help Derek when the wolf took off his boxers. He stared entranced at Derek’s dick for a few moments. “Will it fit?” he asked, a little anxious.

Derek poured lube on one hand and then kissed Stiles again, his fist working on his own erection. “I promise I won’t hurt you.” He told him, and the teenager relaxed again.

“How do you want me? On my knees? Laid back? Missionary?” at Derek’s blank face he shrugged. “I watched a lot of porn.” 

Derek blinked again and then took another breath. “I’m trying to make it perfect for you, so help me out. Lay down.” He ordered and Stiles grinned cheekily at him, throwing himself back on the bed and wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist.

Derek gave a sigh again. “You are such a child.” He told him, but there was too fondness in his tone.

Stiles gave him a look. “That would make it paedophilia, Sourwolf.” He reminded him, and Derek rolled his eyes again, before bringing a hand to each side of Stiles’ head.

“I won’t hurt you.” Said the werewolf again, and Stiles gave him a genuine smile.

“We wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think that myself. I trust you.” He promised, and Derek leaned forward again, kissing Stiles on the lips while he pushed forward again.

He waited a few second until Stiles nodded at him and then pushed inside as gently as he could, given the smell of arousal coming from both him and the boy. Stiles gasped, but didn’t seem other ways hurt. Nevertheless, the wolf stopped, until Stiles nodded in encouragement. “I’m fine, you dicktwat.” He said.

Derek pressed their lips together again as he started moving inside him again slower, until he could move without Stiles seeming in pain at all. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck as he started acquiring more rhythm. “Ngh, Derek, fuck. I love you, fuck!” he moaned against his lips, and Derek moved his mouth to his neck again, sucking hickeys and licking over them.

Stiles gripped at his shoulder, nails dragging when the wolf hit his prostate, sending a jolt of electricity over both of them. Derek ran his tongue over his nipples and the boy gave another moan. “Fuck I’m close, shit.” He breathed sinking his nails in Derek’s back.

The wolf flashed his eyes red in response, and this, combined with the rapid thrust and the wet noises the werewolf kept making, drove Stiles right over the edge. “Fuck, Derek!” he shouted, coming and biting Derek’s shoulder.

The wolf howled in pleasure as well, coming inside him as they both fell on the sticky bed. Derek’s eyes were back to normal, and he was staring at Stiles with a surprised expression. 

Stiles took a moment to calm down his heart and then turned to face him with an arched eyebrow. “What?” he asked, suddenly nervous.

Derek kept staring at him like Stiles was a peculiar thing. “You bit me.” He said in the end, eyes wide.

The werewolf seemed so genuinely startled by this that Stiles couldn’t even joke about it. “That I did.” He admitted, touching the bite sign with his fingers. “Why? Something’s wrong?” he asked, and Derek just shook his head.

“You bit a wolf.” He said and blinked a few moments. “That is so weird.” He muttered, the tip of his ears turning red.

Stiles was on him on a moment. “Are you confessing a kink of yours? Is this a werewolf thing?” he asked immediately, and Derek refused to look at him in any way, furiously blushing.

“It’s not a werewolf thing.” He said in the end, and Stiles’ eyebrows shoot up at the faux admission.

He elbowed the other boy with a grin. “Hey, not making fun, it’s fine. I have so many kinks, and your Alpha eyes come on top, just saying.” Derek looked at him scandalised, and the boy winked again. “Next time I will be calling you my Alpha, let’s see what happens?” 

Derek blushed again, and narrowed his eyes at him. “Next time?” he asked instead, and Stiles shrugged.

“Yup. And you better pull out the knot as well.” Derek chocked on air at that. “Laura told me about Alpha knots ages ago.” He announced and Derek just scowled at the ceiling, ears and face still red.

Stiles kissed his cheek. “Love you.” He disregarded how sticky they still were and wrapped his arms behind Derek, big spooning him without problem. “And you did make it perfect, so thank you.”

Derek grumbled a little to himself, but Stiles didn’t need to see him blushing to know that he heard. “Love you too.” 

* * *

Stiles woke up cleaner than the day before and to the smell of pancakes coming from downstairs. He grinned dopily to himself before realising he looked like Scott and immediately stopping. And of course Derek had carefully folded every single item of clothing and put it in an angle. What a dick.

Before his head could venture towards that particular train of thoughts, Stiles shook his head, heading straight to the bathroom. He grinned at his reflection: he had always wanted to have the sex hair that they always spoke about in movies.

He quickly brushed his teeth and completely forwent his clothes, taking his (charged, goddamit did Derek have OCD or something?) phone and quickly take a selfie with it. He then sat back on the bed still naked, only then noting the pile of neat clothes Derek had left for him.

He pushed them off the bed right as the said werewolf walked back in the room with a plate full of homemade goods. Derek (horror!) was actually wearing a pair of pants that Stiles stared at with distaste. 

Derek looked at him up and down for a moment. “I thought you would have taken a shower by now.” He said, placing the tray with the food on the bed and sitting on it. He had sex hair as well, and he kept trying and failing to keep the satisfied smirk off his face.

Stiles gave him his pleading eyes. “The shower scares me, please come with me?” he asked instead, making the werewolf snort.

He rolled his eyes at Stiles. “Who could have thought having sex again would unleash your inner nymphomania.” He said dryly, handing him the one of the slightly burned pancakes. Stiles watched them with all the judgement he could muster, and the werewolf scowled right back. “I tried to cook for you, be grateful.” Muttered the wolf, and Stiles snickered.

“Awh, baby.” He mocked him kissing him on the nose. Derek flashed his eyes at him. Stiles winked. “That only makes me hornier.” He said, making Derek blush again. “And your pants scare me too, take them off.”

+

At least he wasn’t limping that bad. Stiles had tried to take a bed hair sexy selfie with Derek and the werewolf had chased him around the bedroom, which had led to more sexy-time and to Stiles limping. The moment he was in the car he forwarded the selfie to Scott with the caption ‘Guess who got laid ;)’ and waited.

Scott never disappointed. 3 minutes later, he was calling him. Stiles put it on speaker as he drove to his house. “STILES! WHAT THE HELL DUDE, I DIDN’T WANT TO SEE THAT!” Shouted his best friend, and Stiles snickered.

“How did it go? Who topped?” asked another voice that Stiles quickly identified as Allison. 

“Ally, don’t encourage him!” exclaimed his best friend, and Stiles grinned evilly to himself.

“Well, he did. But I like asked him to.” He told her, ignoring Scott’s groan.

“I wanna know everything.” She said, and he could imagine her with the phone and trying to keep Scott from taking it from her. He was ready to bet it was on speaker.

“Well, first he’s uncut, which is important. He’s big and...” He started.

“ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DEREK’S DICK TO MY GIRLFRIEND!?” Shouted Scott in horror, while Allison snickered.

Stiles frowned at the phone. “To both of you. Keep up, Scotty pal. I will send more pictures next time.” He promised, and Scott groaned again.

“Please don’t do it.” He begged, and Stiles tsked. “You will thank me later. Anyway, his fingers, and oh my god, his mouth, you should see…” the call was ended abruptly, and Stiles cackled maniacally in his car alone for a few minutes before finally getting out of the car.

He opened the door right as his father stepped out of the house. “Oh, hi son-” said the Sheriff with an arched eyebrow.

Stiles grinned back, pulling the scarf higher around his neck. His dad might know about Derek, but that didn’t mean he needed to see what he and his son were up to. The Sheriff tracked his moved frowned, then looked horrified as he quickly walked out. “Isaac is in your bedroom.” He said, not looking back. “And please, I don’t wanna know.” 

Stiles just grinned back, waving at his father as he pulled the cruiser out and drove away shaking his head. 

The brunette ran up the stairs with more energy than usual, whistling to himself as he climbed the stairs. “Yo, Isaac!” he greeted the figure on his bed and only stopped when the blond werewolf didn’t answer. “Pup?” he called again.

Isaac finally looked towards him, eyes red with tears. “Oh…” he said in the end, and Stiles was immediately at his side, fingers speed dialling 4. Yes, he had a speed dial for everyone in the Pack, plus his dad and Melissa.

“Isaac, what’s wrong?” he asked, wrapping his arms around the pup of the pack. “Babywolf, what happened?” 

Fresh tears spilled out of Isaac’s eyes, as he hugged Stiles and hid his face from the human. “I’m so sorry… You weren’t here, and I didn’t want to disturb you and Derek, and I…” Stiles put a hand under his chin, forcing him to look at him in the eye.

“You are not disturbing. Just tell me, we’ll fix it.” He promised, but Isaac just started crying at this. “Babywolf…”

“It’s me, I’m sorry!” said the curly wolf in the end. “I’m sorry, I’m broken. It’s me that needs fixing!” he said in the end, surprising Stiles.

The brunette didn’t stop petting his hair. “Hey, what? You are not broken. You are fine or- Are you hurt? Is that it?” he asked, and Isaac shook hi head, finally looking at Stiles in the face.

“Everyone else wants it. But I… I am broken. I am the only one that doesn’t want to have sex with anyone!” he exploded in the end, and Stiles froze for a second.

Then he took Isaac’s hands in his. “You mean that you’re asexual?” he asked in the end, and Isaac looked terrified before nodding afraid of Stiles’ reaction.

The brunette sighed. “Oh, Isaac.” He whispered in the end, and the blonde faltered for a second when the boy embraced him. “Isaac, Pup, Babywolf. You’re not broken.” He told him.

Isaac rubbed his eye. “I tried to be better, to fix myself.My dad told me to fix myself, and I tried but-” Stiles felt a flush of anger at Mr Lahey and his continual mental and physical abuse of the poor boy, and kissed him on the forehead.

Then he looked at him in the eye seriously. “You are not broken, and your dad was wrong. You are just different, different doesn’t mean bad.” Isaac didn’t look convinced. “Listen to my heart. Lydia likes to have sex with boys. Does that make her wrong?” Isaac shook his head. “Derek likes to have sex with boys. Does that make him wrong?” Isaac shook his head. “I like to have sex with boys and girls. Does that make me wrong?” Isaac shook his head again. “So why in the hell should you not wanting to have sex with neither make you wrong?”

Isaac looked down at his hands and sniffed again. Stiles hugged him again. “You are perfect. You are pretty, nice, a little asshole-ish sometimes, protective. You are just you, Isaac, and who you have sex with doesn’t make you a lesser person.” He promised him.

“And whoever told you something else, is a bitch.” Said Erica’s voice, as she jumped inside the window.

Isaac looked worried again, and she gave him a smile in encouragement as she showed him the ice cream in her hands. “Do not worry. I already knew. And so did Boyd, Jackson and Lydia for that matter.” Stiles looked at her in betrayal.

Isaac just looked at her as she settled next to him on the bed. “You are my little brother in all but blood. And if someone tells you that you are wrong for what you want or don’t want to stick your dick in, then they can deal with me.” She promised.

“And me.” Added Stiles. “Now, what happened with Danny?” he asked.

Isaac gave a sigh, rubbing his eyes. “He kissed me, and it was fine. But then he touched me, like, I could smell his arousal and I panicked. And I ran here.” He explained. “He’s been texting me for ages, but I don’t know what to say, and I’m sorry. I really like Danny. But he likes sex.” He said miserably.

Erica winked at him, opening the ice cream tube and handing off spoons. “I have it on good account that he likes you too. A lot. Give him a chance?” Isaac nodded, then grabbed her hand.

“But will you come with me?” he asked, and she gave him a genuine smile. 

“I’ll be your shadow.” She promised, and Isaac gave her a tentative smile. 

Stiles elbowed him with a wink. “Now let’s have some ace-cream.” He said, and Isaac let out a startled laugh.

“I bet it’ll be acceptional.” Answered Erica.

Isaac groaned. “Puns? Really?”

“What do asexual people and ninjas have in common?” asked Boyd, coming in the room with Lydia. 

The red head stared at them with a straight face. “You’ll never see them coming.” She said, sending Erica and Stiles in a fit of giggles.

Isaac tried to hide his smirk, but couldn’t even manage that. Scott and Allison were right behind them, and Allison grinned at Isaac. “That and they are ace at surprises.” She said, and this time Isaac literally face palmed as Scott joined Stiles and Erica in the laughs.

Jackson and Derek were the last ones to appear, and Isaac unintentionally stiffened at seeing his Alpha there too. Derek took out his phone. “With that scar of your face we could actually call you Scarf Ace.” He read, and looked pleased when half of the room doubled in laughter.

“No, Derek that was perfect!” howled Stiles from the floor, and even Isaac relaxed when the Alpha winked at him. 

Jackson sat next to Isaac. “He loses point because he literally googled ace puns.” He said, before turning to the other wolf. “Look! This is the ace ring. A black ring worn on the middle finger of the right hand.” He told him.

Isaac looked at the ring in awe. “For me?” he asked, and the blue eyed wolf rolled his eyes. 

“Duh?” but he looked shifty at having been outright nice to someone, so it was a genuine gesture.

Isaac wrapped his arms around him, and Jackson huffed and puffed, but he hugged him right back.

“Puppy pile!” shouted Erica, and her and Scott were immediately on top of the other two wolves, pushing Allison and Lydia with them. Stiles grabbed Boyd and then glared until Derek too joined the pile.

“My foot!”

“I have someone’s hair in my mouth.”

“Lydia you are killing my dick with your heels.”

“My boobs hurt.”

“Scott stop breathing on me!”

“Someone just groped my ass, I swear to god if it was Scott…!”

“I regret biting every single one of you.”

“Whatever you had sex with Stilinski!”

“You still stink by the way!”

“I want full details of how that went, by the way.”

“Derek is big and uncut.”

“STILES!”

“STILES!”

“We love you Isaac!”

“Yes, we love you, puppy!”

“Isaac!”

“Pup!”

“My babywolf!”

“I will deal with Danny for you.”

“Was that Jackson or Derek?”

Isaac laughed. “I love you too, guys.”


	2. Never alone (Together we're stronger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the anniversary of the Hale Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this on my laptop. Apparently this story was meant to have more than 1 chapter and I forgot... OpsS?
> 
> Also the only reason the rest of the Hales are not here is that they know Derek doesnt like spending the anniversary with them.

One thing Derek Hale was good at was internalizing shit. He still believed the Hale Fire was in big part his own fault so he didn’t allow himself to be helped. He had gone counselling, and spoken to his family, but his Pack… they didn’t _know_. And he tried to keep that way.

Key word being tried.

* * *

When he came down, three mornings after Isaac’s coming out- dubbed by Stiles the _ACE_ -ptance day- he was determined to act normal and exactly as per usual. If he had turned off his phone and hid the calendar so that he wouldn’t have to see the date, well that was his business and his business alone.

He busied himself with preparing breakfast for the Golden Twins and Badass Boyd, as Stiles had decided to call the Beta Trio, and then sat down at the kitchen table, all in perfect silence.

“Thanks, Derek!” beamed Isaac, accepting the pancakes with a smile and then drowning them in maple syrup. In that single instant he acted so much like his cousin Sandra that Derek actually blacked out for a moment.

Then he smiled before anyone could notice, nodding at the blond beta. “You guys need a drive to school today?” he asked distractedly, glaring at his almost burnt pancakes. Really. Of course he would just almost burn his pancakes today.

Boyd gave him a flat look. “Derek, do you know what day is today?” he asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

The Alpha felt like he couldn’t breathe. Did they… did Boyd…? 

Erica rolled her eyes. “It’s Sunday! There is no school, Der!”

God, how did he never notice how much she sounded like Auntie Petunia? Same taunting tone, and almost condescending act. His sweet aunt, who was dead because of him. 

He blinked at his betas, a sense of dread taking him at the idea of having to pretend to be okay for the whole day. How in the hell was he meant to do that?

Erica went on, oblivious. “I have a comic book day planned with Scott, and then I’m stealing Allison for the night.” She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “What about you two?”

Isaac blushed. “I have another date with Danny,” he started, glaring at Erica when she wolf whistled, “and Jackson has decided to come along. I don’t know who exactly is he attempting to protect in this scenario, but I hope he doesn’t put wolf bane in my drink.” 

The other two laughed. “Lydia is looking for good Universities again, and she begged me to come along. She said she has a plan for next year, which is great since applications are closing.” Boyd frowned and turned to Derek. “What about you? Do you need us home?”

Three pairs of eyes were squinting at him, but he managed to keep a poker face on. “You guys don’t worry; I’ve got some stuff to do.” He said, waving them off and forcing himself to smile reassuringly.

Erica made a face. “Please never do that again, it’s terrifying.” She decided, dropping her plate in the sink. “It’s Boyd’s turn to wash!” she then called, before dashing back upstairs.

Boyd groaned as Isaac oh so innocently dropped his own plate in the sink and disappeared upstairs too. Derek stared at the plates and then stepped forward. “How about I take your turn and you go and get ready too?” he hazarded.

This time Boyd stopped to look at him, and he heard the clear sound of something dropping from upstairs before Erica’s voice went “ _what_ ,”.

The dark werewolf squinted suspiciously at Derek. “Have you been possessed? Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked at him, clearly a little worried.

Derek forced himself to look annoyed. “Sorry for being nice, you can do it yourself then.” He spat out, turning to his half full plate.

Boyd raised his arms in protest. “You always say whoever cooks is exonerated from cleaning and- You know what, never mind, thanks Derek!” 

The Alpha watched him disappear upstairs and he felt the knots in his stomach tightening a little. If he wasn’t sure it would look suspicious, he would have hugged them all and told them he loved before letting them out of his sight.

As it was, he just grunted something after them as they ran out of the house, whispering a little “I love you” once he knew they were too far to hear him.

And then he was alone. He was alone like he had been that night, newly rejected from Kate Argent’s advances. Alone like he had been, standing in the middle of Preserve with his family, watching the Hale House burn, smelling Auntie Petunia’s flesh in his nose, and throwing up, his entire body shaking- shaking because he could have been there. Cora and Laura could have been there. Mum and Dad could have been there.

And then throwing up because Peter had been there, and Petunia had been there, and little Becca had been here, and that was his family _burning_ -

And it was _his_ fault, and everything was _too much_ -

He was dumb, he trusted a huntress, he knew she was _dangerous_ -

He destroyed his _family_ for a human who wasn’t even his mate-

With a snarl he threw himself out of the chair, shifting mid-air and landing on the floor. He heard the sounds of the plates clattering on the ground, but he ignored them, jumping out of the kitchen window and running.

He felt somewhat closer to them when he was shifted. Closer to his family.

Perhaps it was because the best memories of them were the ones that they created every full moon, when they ran around the woods in their wolf form, chasing each other and catching small squirrels or rabbits.

Derek had always hated catching the rabbits, because they always gave you this look when they knew they had been cornered, and it made him sad. Malia and Cora used to give him so much shit for it, but they never forced him or went too far with the joke. Becca was human, so she always sided with him, and she also liked him best out of all her cousins.

He missed them. 

He missed the way Aunt Petunia always managed to keep her Peter, in line. She missed the way Peter’s face would go all soft when he was faced with his wife and his beautiful daughter, Malia.

He missed the way little Becca always chose him for whatever they had to do, “I choose Der-Bear”, always believing him over anybody else in the family, always loving him best.

He missed his mother’s sister, Aunt Doloris, who always claimed to hate every single family member and went through boyfriends like you went through toilet roll when you had diarrhoea, but loved them all unconditionally. 

He missed Uncle Sebastian and Aunt Cristina, his mother’s in laws, who didn’t visit often, but when they did? They brought their children and so much food they had leftover in the kitchen for _months._

He missed the way Peter used to walk in the house like he owned everything there, trying to look cool, and Malia and Cora rolled their eyes at him, his mother snorted, his father squinted at him in nervous anticipation, Laura didn’t rate him and his Nana hit him on the head with a newspaper before he could even start whatever evil thing he had planned.

His missed his family.

He didn’t know how long he was a wolf for. He rolled on the ground and hunted down a deer and then cried when he realised that Nana Tati would never know that he had grown up and now could take down something as big as deer.

Because she was dead.

He spent a little more in the woods, trying to chase away every panic attack that might surprise him during the day before heading back towards the house. In human form, of course, in case one of the betas was there and started asking questions.

Derek had the plan for the day already written out: clean the mess the beta trio left, lock the house, agonize for a few moments whether to go to the cemetery or not, and then lock every door and window and pretend not to be home grieving.

He didn’t even get to start going with his plan. When he finally got back to the house, the door was open.

He clearly remembered having used the window to get out, which meant that it had to have been either a member of the Pack or Peter. He schooled his expression in something more natural- yes, a scowl- and walked back inside the house to find… Stiles.

The brunette was washing away the plates of the betas, and didn’t even raise his head when he heard Derek entering the house. He merely raised a soapy hand in salute, before going back to washing, humming under his breath.

Derek stared at him for a few seconds in utter confusion. “What are you doing here?” he asked in the end, as Stiles continued washing and didn’t acknowledge him at all. Stiles didn’t even _like_ washing up/cleaning, the only thing he enjoyed was cooking, really.

“I prepared you a hot bath upstairs,” was Stiles’ answer. When he finally turned to look at Derek, his face was soft and there was something… something, when Stiles smiled. “Hurry up before the water goes cold.” He told him, and then turned back to the washing up.

For a few more seconds, Derek just stood there and stared at Stiles, completely confused. This was not the weirdest thing Stiles had done to him, though, so he just accepted it, and took that as an excuse to be alone with his thoughts for a while longer.

The water was hot, recently warmed up, and it touched him to think that Stiles went all through all of this trouble just for him. Yes, they were together, but still… it was strange, for once in his life, not having to worry about his partner. 

With Paige, he was worried she could find out he was a werewolf.

With Kate-

As per usual, the moment he thought of Kate, he remembered again the agonizing screams that his family probably screamed while they were burning and everything-

He forced not to think of it, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his head between his legs, desperate to just not think about it. He instead concentrated on Stiles’ steady heart beat and the tone of his humming as he washed up and then proceeded to start cleaning the kitchen.

The werewolf didn’t know how long he stayed in the bath, just listening in on Stiles, on his mate, and trying not to drown again in the past. It was comforting. But after a while, he finally took a deep breath and finished cleaning himself off. He couldn’t spend the entire day in the bath; one, Stiles would probably ask him what was up- seriously, Derek was surprised he hadn’t already; two, he didn’t deserve comfort when he was the reason little Becca could never breathe again.

Once he was clean and dressed, he came back downstairs, where Stiles had somewhat managed to clean the entire kitchen and bring out hot plates of soup. Now Derek was suspicious. “What are you doing?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at the brunette. “What did you do?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at him, inviting him to sit down and digging into his own bowl with gusto. Eventually, when Derek made no move to eat, he started speaking. “I just brought some soup and thought you might enjoy some. So, eat up.” He ordered, heart beat annoyingly steady as he explained.

Still highly confused, Derek started eating the soup. And then nearly swallowed the spoon with a moan. Honestly, _how_ did Stiles even remember what Derek’s favourite soup was? Because from his smirk, it was no coincidence that Derek was eating the angelic soup that Nana used to cook.

It took him until he was halfway through the soup to realise what was going on. Stiles was just talking continuously about everything and nothing in particular, and that combined with the soup had been enough to distract him from his thoughts completely. “You know.” He said. It wasn’t a question.

Stiles’ eyes clouded, but he nodded. “I know.”

The Alpha werewolf gave a sigh, rubbing his forehead with his hand for a second. Of course Stiles knew. It was kind of stupid that he actually thought he could keep anything from Stiles. “What are you doing here, then?” he asked the teenager, who was staring at him with his big brown eyes.

There wasn’t pity in his eyes. Just a deep understanding and comfort. “I came to take care of you, Derek. Because you are my Alpha, and you are my mate, and I love you. And I know you haven’t told the Pack yet, and I respect your decision. But if you think for one second that I won’t stand next to you and help you survive another of this awful days, then you are deeply mistaken.”

Stiles’ voice was firm, no room for objection, and Derek actually didn’t know that he could fall even more in love with Stiles. God, he loved him so much.

“Thank you.” Whispered the werewolf, but Stiles heard him anyway.

His eyes turned soft again, and nudged the bowl towards him. “Drink your soup.”

* * *

It took Derek three hours of sitting in his bedroom, Stiles running a hand through his hair to decide. The teenager had stopped talking, at some point, humming a soft song in polish as he caressed Derek’s hair. It probably was the longest he had ever gone without talking, and Derek was grateful for that.

In the end though, he decided, he couldn’t post pone it forever. He raised his head slowly and looked at the other boy. “I need to go to the cemetery. I need-”

Stiles just nodded in understanding, and watched him, as Derek opened and closed the wardrobe a couple of times. The werewolf stared at the clothes inside of it before shaking his head and turning towards the door. He only stopped once he realised Stiles hadn’t followed.

The brunette was looking at him, head tilted to the side, then he smiled. “I’ll come, if you want me there.”

Derek didn’t deserve him. But he was selfish enough to keep him. Because when life gave you Stiles Stilinski, you kept him as close to yourself as possible and hoped to god he never left your side.

+

Derek didn’t even remember the drive to the cemetery. All he knew was that he suddenly was there, standing in front of a bunch of tombstones, all of them defined by the name _Hale_ written on it.

They’d never been able to separate anyone’s body from the fire. All had burned. Derek could still here the screaming in his ears, the smell of burning skin, the smell of flames-

He doubled over behind a tree, emptying the content of his stomach, his ears buzzing and his eyes filling with tears. His Tata, his aunt, his family- _god._

Stiles sat down next to him, grabbing his hand in his. “Tell me about them.” He prompted.

And Derek did. He closed his eyes and thought of Aunt Petunia’s behaviour, how much she was like Erica. He thought of Doloris’ string of boyfriends, who lasted as long as she needed a new expensive item or something.

He thought of Becca, sweet little Becca and how much she and Stiles would have gotten along. How similar she was to Cora, and how much she loved him.

And he told Stiles. He told him about Becca’s collection of rocks, about Uncle Sebastian’s secret love for rabbits and his cousins’ love for Disney. Ange Uriel with his love for art, and music.

He told him about the full moon days in which Derek would run, the pull of the moon strong, Laura and Cora, and his Uncles, and Tyler and Seth and his entire family running with him. 

He told him about the night and the stars, and the pack sitting together in the garden, watching the moon raising, watching the stars become brighter and brighter in the sky. About Aunt Petunia telling them the names of the stars, and Tyler’s constant confusion about way the Milky Way was called that if there was no milk in space. About Becca answering his that _‘of course there is milk in space, how else would the cheese in the moon come from?’_

He told him all and nothing, laughing and crying, sharing slice of life that for so long he had only kept to himself. He told him about how sorry he was, and cried about Kate, the she-devil who was the reason of all this.

Stiles said nothing, and just held him.

* * *

When they finally get home, Derek has no energy left. He lets Stiles manhandle him all the way to the bedroom, and doesn’t even glare, doesn’t complain. He ignores his phone, flashing notification of several messages from his family, and just sits there.

It’s one day in the year when he lets himself go completely, one day in which he’s alone and he lets his guard down. One day in which he’s back to being a teenager, standing apart from his family as he watches his house go up in flames.

That’s when he feels Stiles’ cool hand on his shoulder, and the boy moves next to him, a firm presence at his side. A promise of something more, a certainty that he’s safe but, especially, that he’s not alone. That no matter how much pain the world brings, how much hurt it inflicts, how much tears and blood it spills, there will always be love too.

So Derek lets himself not be alone, for the first time in years. He closed his eyes, and burrows in Stiles’ chest and cries.

He cries for what seems like hours, days, but it’s fine.

It’s fine because Stiles got him and he’s never letting go.


End file.
